familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Samuel Henry Weston (1791-1850)
The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, "Pedigree Resource File," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/2:2:3WPF-V51 : accessed 2016-03-24), entry for Colonel John Samuel Henry /Weston/ C. B.. |long_name=John Samuel Henry Weston |birth_year=1791 |birth_month=01 |birth_day=09 |birth_locality=West Horsley |birth_county=Surrey |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |birth_sources="England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:J3ZD-197 : accessed 24 March 2016), John Samuel Henry Weston, 15 Feb 1791; citing , reference ; FHL microfilm 808,494. |death_year=1850 |death_month=10 |death_day=08 |death_locality=Paris |death_nation=France |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1822 |wedding1_month=09 |wedding1_day=16 |wedding1_locality=Nagpore |wedding1_nation=India |baptism_year=1791 |baptism_month=02 |baptism_day=15 |baptism_locality=West Horsley |baptism_county=Surrey |baptism_nation-subdiv1=England |baptism_nation=United Kingdom |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1826 |wedding2_month=11 |wedding2_day=22 |wedding2_nation=India |ifmarried-g3=true |wedding3_year=1840 |wedding3_month=04 |wedding3_day=29 |wedding3_locality=Meerut |wedding3_nation-subdiv1=Uttar Pradesh |wedding3_nation=India |globals= }} Biography Career as published in Journals * 1809: Joined army in Honourable East India Company (aged 18). * 1818: Jan 23 - Lieutenant Weston made a Deputy Judge Advocate General at Calcutta. Notice of this appointment said he was from the 14th Regt. of the Native Infantry which was an error as he was from the 15th (which later became the 31st). * 1821: Oct 20 - Lieutenant J.S.H. Weston of 15th Regt. Native Infantry, to be the 5th Deputy Judge Advocate General appointed to the Nagpore Division. * 1822: Sep 16 - At Nagpore, Lieutenant J.S.H. Weston, Deputy Judge Advocate General of the Nagpore Subsiduary Force, marries Sarah McGregor, fourth daughter of the late Major-General James Murray McGregor of the Bengal Cavalry. * 1823: Mar 19 - Lieutenant Weston, Deputy Judge Advocate General, to act as secretary and Persian interpreter to Colonel Adams during the absence of a Captain Beckett. * 1823: Aug 4 - At Tritchinopoly, a daughter (Mary) born to Lieutenant Weston, Deputy Judge Advocate General. * 1824: May 30 - Lieutenent Weston is recorded as serving in the 2nd Battalion of the 31st Regiment, formerly the 15th Regiment. * 1825: Jan 12 - Lieutenant J.S.H. Weston, a Deputy Judge Advocate General, posted from Calcutta to the Saugor Division of the Army. * 1826: Lieutenant J.S.H. Weston of the 31st Native Infantry to be Captain. * 1828: Oct 1 - Captain Weston, Deputy Judge Advocate General at Saugor Division, absent from his duties and replaced during his time of absence by a Capt. J.T. Croft. * 1829: Aug 9 - At Calcutta, a daughter (Augusta) born to Captain H.J.S. Weston, Deputy Judge Advocate General at Saugor Division. * 1832: Aug 26 - At Meerut, a son (Malcolm) born to Captain Weston, Deputy Judge Advocate General. * 1833: Capt J.H.S. Weston, 31st Native Infantry, listed as Deputy Judge Advocate General at Meerut Division * 1834: Dec 3 - At Meerut, a daughter (Jessie) born to Captain J.S.H. Weston. * 1836: Sep 10 - Confirmed that from 14 Aug 1836 Captain J.S.H. Weston to act as Deputy Assistant Adjunct General of the forces of the Meerut Division as a temporary arrangement. * 1838: Jun 28 - Promoted to Brevet Major in East Indies only, (Capt.) J.H.S. Weston. (The rank of Brevet was in name only, with no change to duties or pay. It recognised that the soldier would soon be fully promoted to that rank.) * 1838: Jul 25 - Captain (& Brevet Major) J.S.H. Weston, Deputy Judge Advocate General of Meerut Division, to visit the Presidency (Calcutta) from 5 Oct 1838 to 5 Apr 1839, preparatory to applying for a furlough to Europe. (He never took the furlough.) * 1838: Sep 18 - Captain (& Brevet Major) J.S.H. Weston of 31st, on staff, having requested permission to join his regiment on field service, directed to join his corp at Kurnaul by 31 Oct. * 1838: Oct 6 - Captain (& Brevet Major) J.S.H. Weston, Deputy Judge Advocate General, transfered from Meerut to Sangor Division. (A publication of 1842 says he did not go back to Saugor "being elsewhere employed".) * 1838: Dec 24 - Captain & Brevet Major J.S.H. Weston to be made a Major of the 31st Native Infantry. * 1839: Commanded the 31st Regt. at the storming and capture of Khelat. * 1839: Nov 13 - Major J.S.H. Weston, 31st Regt. Bengal Native Infantry, to be a Lieutenant-Colonel in the East Indies only. * 1840: April 29 - At Meerut, Major Weston of 31st Native Infantry married Jessie Macdonald Playfair. * 1840: Aug 3 - Major Weston of 31st Bengal Native Infantry invested with the Order of the Dooranee Empire, 3rd Class, by permisssion of Queen Victoria. * 1842: J.S.H. Weston listed as having previously been a Deputy Judge Advocate General of the forces at Meerut Division (Captain) and at Saugor Division (Lieutenant & a second time as a Captain, but also says he did not go back to Saugor as a Captain "being elsewhere employed"). * 1842: Oct 20 - At Cawnpore, a son (Frederick) born to Lieutenant-Colonel Weston, 31st Regt. Native Infantry. * 1843: Jan 29 - Liuetenant-Colonel J.S.H. Weston of 31st Native Infantry appointed to Brigadier of the 2nd Class. * 1846: Apr 3 - Lieutenant-Colonel J.S.H. Weston, 31st Bengal Native Infantry, appointed by Queen Victoria to be a Companion of the Most Honourable Military Order of the Bath. * 1849: Lieutenant-Colonel & Brevet Colonel J.H.S. Weston, now of the 44th Native Infantry, removed to the 73rd Native Infantry (this was a temporary removal). * 1850: Colonel J.H.S. Weston of the 44th Native Infantry dies at Paris. The Duties of a Deputy Judge Advocate General * To conduct the proceedings of a General Courts-Martial within his division. * To advise officers of the divion, of stations and corps, on any point of practice connected with the administration of military law. * To register all trials by Courts-Martial inferior to the General ones, and to submit them to the officer commanding the division for approval or otherwise, with such remarks on the merits or law of the cases as may be considered necessary. * To frame charges of revise those prefered against offenders when called upon by due authority, and to advice generally as to the probability of conviction on the evidence available on a prosecution. * To forward monthly to the head of the department a copy of the register of trials by inferior Courts-Martial for the month just expired (a second copy prepared y him being transmitted to the Adjunct General of the Army by the Officer commanding the division) and yearly a copy of the register of minutes of General Courts-Martial or proceedings of Courts of inquiry that may have been lodged as records during his office during the year.The Bengal and Agra Annual Guide and Gazetteer for 1842, p104, accessed 23 Mar 2016 References __SHOWFACTBOX__